


one bright moment

by Pomfry



Series: Fics for Friends [1]
Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Jon is a cute dork, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomfry/pseuds/Pomfry
Summary: “Give me a chance!”"To what? Ruin everything all over again? Yeah, no."





	one bright moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VirusZeref](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirusZeref/gifts).



> I try to write at least 500 words per day so Virus gave me dialogue prompts.

_ Sometimes,  _ Jon thinks, a little annoyed,  _ I want to punch Damian. Hard.  _ He sneaks a glance at said person, who doesn't seem to notice him at all, so absorbed he is in his reading.

Jon sighs loudly and leans back in his chair, staring hard at the ceiling. There's water stains on the tiles and a light is flickering incessantly every few seconds. Damian doesn't react. He sighs again, even louder, and Damian twitches. Jon grins and slams the front legs of his chair back on the floor.

Damian shuts his book.  _ ”What,” _ he hisses, looking like he wants to snap Jon's neck, “do you  _ want?” _

Jon gives him a pout, resting his hands on the table. “I want you to let me  _ help,”  _ he complains. “This  _ is _ my project too, you know.”

Damian scoffs. It's not cruel, not particularly malicious, but it makes Jon get close to Damian's face all the same to make his point clear. “Just give me a chance,” he cajools, a little desperate. Sitting in a library is boring and working would give him something to do.

“To what,” Damian asks, raising an eyebrow and pushing Jon's face away. “Ruin everything all over again?” Jon winces, because, yeah, he kinda totally messed up their project, dropping it on the floor. “Yeah, no. We're lucky the teacher gave us extra time. I'm not trusting you again.” He picks up his book again. “Besides, I'm not even sure if you can do this.”

“I did it before!” Jon protests, sitting on the table and snatches the book, holding it up high. “Just give me another chance! You can take it home this time!”

Damian gives him an utterly unimpressed look. “Jon,” he says, enunciating carefully. “I have a cat, a dog, a turkey, a cow, and Goliath. I have three brothers, an older sister, a butler, and a father, all of whom are curious and will take a look and ‘make it better.’” He puts air quotes around the words. “I cannot take it home otherwise it will be destroyed.”

“Still!”

_ “No,” _ Damian says firmly, not even bothering to try to take his book back.

Jon drops the book in disgust. “You failed me,” he tells it. “When I needed you the most, you failed.”

Damian snorts in bemusement. Jon slides him a peek and swings his feet, heels dragging on the carpet floor. “Will you stop blinking,” he complains to the light. “Please? You're being stupid.”

A laugh. Jon swings his head around and grins because, yup, Damian chuckling. Jon scoots closer. “Oh  _ no,” _ he says, “the pipes are leaking.” He aims a glare towards the ceiling. “Fix yourselves. It's not my job to fix your life.”

Damian slams a hand over his mouth, trying to muffle his laughter. Jon grins and pulls the hand away, darting forward to give him a peck on the lips.

“Why are you so tempting,” he says to his boyfriend's lips. “Seriously, you'd think you're covered in chocolate or something.”

Damian shoves him back, still laughing, but he slides the design for their project over.

_ Victory,  _ Jon thinks smugly. Being silly always works.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always loved and brighten up my day and are saved in my Gmail.
> 
> Also! Here's my [Tumblr.](http://nikescaret.tumblr.com) Come visit and chat with me if you want!


End file.
